


Daddy Baby Workout Sessions

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Having a baby takes a lot of time, How to Keep in Shape, The Hot Dad Way, exercise, workout buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Shiro tries to keep in shape but it's a lot tougher being a new parent. It was time to break out the Daddy Baby Workout Sessions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hello! Please consider this prompt/question: how did shiro keep up with his fitness once he got bby keith? because all i'm imagining is your designated neighborhood hot dad™ jogging with keith in his stroller, and doing one armed pushups with keith on his back, and playing peek-a-boo with keith as he does sit ups and wow"

               Keeping in shape and up to his work out regime was tough when you had a baby.

               Shiro always prided himself in keeping in shape and constantly working out. Before he was in the army, during and even after despite his depressive state. However, once he had adopted Keith, Shiro learned quickly that a baby would literally take up all of his time. He hadn’t realized that people were serious when they said that a baby would take up your entire attention and time, especially as a single dad. Though, Shiro wouldn’t trade it for the world.

               Shiro loved Keith and he loved his chubby cheeks and squishy rolls of baby fat. He loved that Keith was learning to crawl and roll over on his own. Though that was usually only with encourage from Shiro. More often than not, Keith wouldn’t look directly at Shiro or wouldn’t move all that much unless it was to give Keith a bath. Then Keith would make a _huge_ fuss.

               However, being so busy with a new baby Shiro was finding it harder and harder to find time for himself to keep up with his workout. It wasn’t just to keep in shape, but it was also a good stress reliever and kept Shiro calm when his anxiety was rising too much for him. After only a few years out of the military Shiro still had his rough and bad days, where things became too much or too overwhelming. On those days, Shiro would drop Keith off at his parents to keep from doing anything that might harm his baby boy and lock himself away until he could breathe again. Although, since adopting Keith, Shiro’s anxiety and PTSD had decreased dramatically, but his workouts would still help every now and again.

               “Well Keith, if I can’t work out on my own time. Then maybe, we can create a Daddy Baby workout session.” Shiro snapped his fingers together while he fed Keith breakfast. The nine-month-old blinked, mouth full, at his dad and Shiro laughed. Eventually, Keith slapped his hands against the tray of the high chair and Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, Daddy and Baby Workout Sessions. That’s gotta nice ring to it.”

               Keith gurgled and Shiro winced when a splatter of food hit him in the eye.

x.V.x

               “Oh my, is it time? Do you see him yet?”

               “Oh hush. You sound like a weirdo when you say it like that.”

               “Be quiet you too, he might hear us if he comes by!”

               “Oh this is the most exciting part of my day.”

               “That’s actually a bit sad.”

               “Shush! Here he comes.”

               At the right moment, a stud-like figure came running around the corner. Sweat glistened off the tanned skin that were sculpted and chiseled as if made by the hands of the gods. Glorious, beautiful and luscious hair flew in the wind, bouncing happily against the figure’s face. Muscles bulged with every step that the figure took – powerful and beautiful all at the same time. The figures shirt shared the barest of skin and hinted at his neck, as if flirtish towards the group of young moms (and even some of their husbands) who swooned at sight.

               It was the Hot Dad™.

               Every morning before the school hour, he could be seen running through the neighborhood. Women and men from all over the neighborhood could catch a quick glimpse of the Hot Dad™ if they were out at the right time. The Hot Dad™ was fast and very quick in their runs and could look more like a blur than a person. _How was anyone that fast? Or good looking?_

               He was always pushing a stroller, equipped with plenty of supplies. No one could ever get a peek into the stroller to see the cutie that was the blood of Hot Dad™. Though he was always vigilant about keeping the stroller covered and out of the sun’s rays. He was constantly seen fussing over a hood or a blanket over the stroller and _sometimes_ he would take a break to get a drink of water, sweat dripping down his face and neck; a tiny sliver of skin would grace their sights when his shirt lifted up.

               “Oh my, there he is, right on time!”

               “And he brought his baby as always!”

               “Oh, I wonder if he has a wife?”

               “What a lucky person to be married to him.”

               Shiro felt one of his eyebrows raise as he heard soft swoons from all around him. He even caught sight of someone _fainting_ when he ran by. He almost stopped to make sure they were okay _(people need to keep out of the sun in this heat; it’s so hot out)_ but they had a group of people helping them so Shiro figured that they would be okay.

               He glanced down at Keith in the stroller who cooed up at Shiro with a gummy smile. Shiro grinned before tickling Keith’s chin earning a gummy giggle from the baby.

               “So far, so good!”

x.V.x

               “Alright. Another set now. One, two, three, four…” Shiro huffed from where he was laying on his back. His arms didn’t shake a bit even with the weight in his hands. A very giggly and wriggly weight that is. “Five, six, seven…” Shiro’s arms straightened then bent at 90 degree angles as he brought the weight down at him and then back up to full height.

               The weight giggled loudly when Shiro straightened his arms all the way and the weight was high above the ground. “Eight, nine, ten…” Shiro brought the weight back down to right above his face and grinned. Then he gave it a kiss and blew a raspberry onto Keith’s cheek. Keith giggled and kicked out his leg when his daddy kissed him before Shiro pushed the weight back off him.

               “You’re such a good helper, aren’t you?” Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…” Shiro beamed at Keith who simply giggled when he was lowered back down to Shiro’s face. Shiro gave those big cheeks another kiss before blowing one more raspberry. “And you are much cuter than those boring old dumbbells. Yes, you are. Yes, you are.”

               “You’re the perfect weight for a bench press, and so much cuter.” Shiro beamed again and Keith giggled, kicking his legs again. “Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…Besides I like the rewards better with this than with dumbbells.” Shiro kissed Keith on the nose one more time, causing Keith to smile gummily and he laughed. _Can you stay this tiny forever?_

x.V.x

               “And down again. And up. Now down. And turn the mobile.” Shiro grunted and used his free arm to spin the mobile above where Keith lay on his stomach on a blanket. Instantly, the mobile of space ships and planets started to spin and Keith gawked in awe. Shiro then went down on his one arm and back up. He continued this process of push-ups until the mobile stopped and Keith waved his chubby arms. “And up and down. Now for the mobile again. We wouldn’t dare want you to get bored. This is your break, so rest up sweetie. Next we have some Peek-a-Boo sit-ups.” Shiro grunted with a serious look. Keith waved his arms again as if understanding Shiro’s every word.

               “Good job cadet, make sure you stretch. It’s very important to stretch the muscles and loosen up.” Shiro praised the baby while Keith stretched for the swinging mobile above his head. Shiro continued with his sets of one armed push-ups, not even breaking a sweat. Every now and again he would eye Keith and smile when the boy blinked.

               Keith was a great workout partner; however, he was also extremely distracting.

x.V.x

               “Fifty-eight. And Peek-a-Boo!” Shiro uncapped his hand from his face when he sat up all the way. He grinned at Keith who was seated at the edges of his toes with a big round pillow keeping him upright. Keith clutched a soft teddy-bear in his hand, gnawing on the ear noisily. Shiro grinned when Keith paused in his chewing to stare at Shiro with big eyes. His whole body bounced upon seeing Shiro’s face and Shiro laughed. Then he went back down on his back before sitting back up.

               “Fifty-nine, and Peek-a-Boo!” Once again, Keith froze in his chewing to bounce in excitement. Each time, both Keith and Shiro would get excited at seeing one another. It was almost as if Shiro was also the same age as Keith rather than a grown man.

               “This is much better than my old workout. You know, I bet my old comrades would be so jealous of you.” Shiro huffed with a grin when he sat back down and rose again. “You are the cutest partner ever and they don’t understand how adorable you are.”

               Keith continued to gnaw on his bear’s ear.

x.V.x

               “Oh, is it feeding time again?” Shiro huffed after his latest set of crunches. Keith wriggled on his back and Shiro finally wiped the sweat off his face. “You’re right, it’s time for a water break. We must remember to always stay hydrated.” Shiro nodded seriously before scooping his son up into his arms. Keith squeaked and bounced while Shiro carried him into the kitchen.

               There he prepared a bottle for Keith and a glass of water for himself. Together the two of them guzzled down their drinks, with Shiro holding up Keith’s bottle for him.

               Afterwards he pulled Keith over his shoulder and gently patted him on the back before Keith eventually let out a mighty burp.

               “Impressive. You could give all these muscle guys at the gym a run for their money.” Shiro commented with an impressed look, wiping up Keith’s face. Keith cooed.

x.V.x

               “And stretch!” Sheith murmured softly, pulling Keith’s little hands high above his head. Keith laughed, kicking out his legs in happiness at the feeling. Shiro curled to one side with one arm over his head to stretch while the other played with Keith. When Shiro let go of Keith’s hands and let the baby wave wildly with his free hands, and Shiro maneuvered into the next stretch.

               “And one more time. Stretch! One, two, three, four…” Shiro smiled when Keith gurgled loudly. Shiro stretched Keith’s hands above his head one more time and held it there for a few seconds.

               “Goodness, look at how flexible you are. Very impressive mister.” Shiro commented happily and let go of Keith’s arms. “Now let’s stretch out our hamstrings. Are you ready?”

               Keith spit.

x.V.x

               “Thirty more seconds.” Shiro whispered slightly out of breath. His legs were still stiff as a board despite the strain that he felt on them. They were at perfect 90 degree angles and his back was straighter than a line. Shiro took a deep breath in and loosened his grip on Keith, who was seated on his leg. It was proving to be a slight challenge (and who was Shiro to turn down a challenge) with how much Keith would squirm and wiggle on Shiro’s thigh. “We’re almost there buddy. Can you feel the burn?” Shiro asked while Keith blubbered on his thigh.

               “Look at how good you’re doing. The perfect model of a healthy boy.” Shiro gently pinched Keith’s big cheeks causing the baby to pout in an incredibly adorable manner. Shiro resisted the urge to squeal when he felt a burning in his thighs and calves. “Ten more seconds Keith. We go this.”

               Keith blubbered as if agreeing before slapping Shiro’s thigh.

               “Ah, pain. Yes, I must fight through it. Good thinking sweetie.”

x.V.x

               “Mhm, yes I do believe we deserve a nap after today’s workout. We worked hard.”

               Keith snored loudly.

               “Yeah. Let’s take a quick nap.”

x.V.x

               “Oh there he is, right on time!”

               Shiro glanced down at Keith in his stroller as he continued to run past the neighborhood moms. He found himself grinning at Keith who snored softly in his stroller. “Hear that Keith? Apparently I am a Hot Dad™.”


End file.
